Love Will Find a Way
by hickchick
Summary: Chloe and Lex are dating. If you thought Gabe's reaction was bad wait until you see Lionel's....Ch 3 now up!
1. ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville. 

Summary: Chloe and Lex have just started going out. Lana, Pete, and Clark are the only ones who know about their relationship.

AN: I love reviews! So please give me some! lol.

Ch 1.

The Sullivan's doorbell rings and Chloe answers it.

"Lex?" questions Chloe.

"Chloe." replies Lex.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a meeting with your father."

"Oh. Is that code for 'I'm here to mack on Chloe.'" snarks Chloe.

"No, that's code for 'I'm here for a meeting with your father.'"

"Ah, Mr. Luthor, welcome." greets Gabe "Chloe, don't just stand there. Invite Lex in."

Chloe motions for Lex to come in. She makes sure to brush against him as she shuts the door. 

"Please have a seat Lex." Gabe heads toward the living room and Lex follow him. Lex sits down on the couch as Gabe sits down in a chair across the room. Chloe hovers in the doorway. 

"Chloe, if you don't mind Lex and I have a lot of work to get done." 

"Fine." Chloe replies to her dad's comment. She heads upstairs to get a shower but not before she shoots Lex a seductive look.

A few minutes later:

"I was wondering if we could take a quick break." Lex says to Gabe. "I'm afraid I have to excuse myself to the restroom."

"Sure." Replies Gabe. "But you'll have to use the one upstairs, the one down here is broken. It's the first door on the left."

"Thanks." Lex heads up the stairs. When he reaches the top of the stairs he is greeted by the sound of Chloe singing. He follows the sound into Chloe's bedroom. He realizes that Chloe is in her bathroom that connects to Lana's room. She is in the shower. Lex walks across the room and taps on the closed bathroom door.

"Come in!" Chloe sing-songs. 

Lex opens the door and walks in. "I must say you sound wonderful when you sing."

"Lex! What are you doing in here?" Chloe asks, very surprised.

"You said I could come in." Lex replies.

"I thought you were Lana." Chloe's soaking wet, blonde head appears from behind the shower curtain. Lex gives her a peck on the lips. He eyes the shower curtain trying to see inside. 

"Ah, ah, ah, no peaking" says Chloe as she pulls the show curtain closed. She extends her arm outside the shower curtain. "Hand a lady her towel?" 

Lex grabs the towel off the counter. He bends to kiss her wrist before he places the towel in her waiting hand. The towel and the arm disappear behind the shower curtain once again. Lex hops up onto the counter and leans back against the mirror. Chloe pushes the shower curtain back to reveal herself clad only in a towel. Lex cannot believe his eyes. He doesn't realize that he's staring at her with his mouth gaping open. 

"You act like you've never seen a girl in a towel before." Chloe walks over to him and stands between his legs. She captures his mouth with hers. As the kiss intensifies their tongues tangle together. He brings his hands up to cup her face. His hands run through her still dripping wet hair. They break the kiss to breathe. He kisses his way down her neck. He licks the water droplets off her skin. Her hair smells like the shampoo she'd just used. Her hands are on his chest. She moves her lips to his ear and begins to nibble on it. "Chloe" he breathes. He kisses her collarbone and the top of her chest. "Lex" she arches into him. He kisses his way back to her neck. Chloe pushes his jacket off his shoulders. She moves her hand to unbutton his shirt. 

"Chloe" Lex pushes her back so he can stand up. "I have to go back down stairs."

"Ok, if you'd rather hang out with my dad than his incredibly naked daughter who wants to smooch you face then be my guest." 

"If you remove that towel I might be more inclined to stay."

Chloe just laughs. 

"Forgive me?" Lex questions.

"I always do." Chloe replies.

Lex heads back down stairs so Chloe can get dressed. He fixes himself before he reaches the living room. 

"Welcome back." Gabe says. "I was worried you got lost. I was about to send a search party up after you."

"I appreciate your concern."

"Everything ok?" Gabe asks as he points to Lex's shirt. There are little water spots from where Chloe touched him."

"Oh um yeah, a little water splashed on me, you know when I was washing my hands."

"Ok, that happens to me sometimes too. Let's get back to work." Says Gabe.

Lex tries to focus but he can't get thoughts of a certain blonde out of his head. A few minutes later Chloe walks to the kitchen. From where Lex is sitting he is the only one who can see her. She smiles and waves at him. He glances at Gabe to make sure he's not looking at him. He gives Chloe a quick smile. She is now clad in a plain white T-shirt and blue pajama pants with hearts on them. She disappears from view then returns with a can of whipped cream in her hand. She opens her mouth and squirts some in. Lex can't seem to take his eyes off her. She then squirts some cream on her finger. She begins to lick it off. She then sucks the whloe finger into her mouth and pulls it out slowly. She uses that same finger to point at him as she winks at him. She points to the stairs as she blows him a kiss. She then heads up the stairs that are in the kitchen. She returns and grabs the can of whipped cream. She smiles at Lex as she heads back up the stairs. 

Lex starts searching his pockets. "I think I left my wallet upstairs. I have to go get it."

"Ok but hurry Lex. If you don't get focused then we could be here all night."

Lex practically runs up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he is met by and eager blonde. Chloe grabs him and throw him against the wall. She attacks his mouth. 

Gabe hears the commotion down stairs. "Is everything ok up there?"

Lex pulls away from Chloe's mouth long enough to answer "Yes, I just tripped."

They go back to making out. 

"Come on, let's go in my room" encourages Chloe.

"Ok" replies Lex, out of breath. They go into Chloe's room and shut the door. They collapse on Chloe's bed with out even breaking contact. Lex starts to kiss her neck. "Oh Lex" she encourages him. He moves down her body. He pulls up her shirt slightly so he can kiss her flat stomach. She giggles when she feels his hot breath on her stomach. She begins to squirm underneath him. "You like that huh?" 

"It tickles" confesses Chloe.

Lex is about to reach for the can of whipped cream that Chloe had thrown on her bed when-

"Chloe Sullivan!" her dad yells through the door .

"Dad?!"

"Do you have a guy in there?" Her dad questions.

"No, I don't! I swear!"

Lex and Chloe both scramble to their feet.

"Open this door right now young lady!"

"I can't! I'm naked!" Chloe yells. Lex has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. 

"Come on Chloe, right now!" 

Chloe motions for Lex to hide in the bathroom when she realizes that her dad isn't going away. Lex goes into the bathroom and quietly closes the door. Chloe opens her bedroom door. Gabe comes in and looks around. 

"I could have swore I heard you talking to someone." Gabe says.

"Nope, just me. I like to talk to myself sometimes. I'm weird like that."

"Uh-huh." Gabe walks toward the bathroom door. 

"Dad" Chloe says as she steps in front of him. "Don't you and Lex have a lot of work to do downstairs?"

"Yeah, you're right. Don't stay up too late sweetie."

"I won't dad."

"Goodnight." He leaves her room and closes the door behind him. Lex comes out of the bathroom. 

"That was close." Chloe says. 

"Yeah." Lex agrees. "I think it's sexy knowing you could be caught at any moment." Lex pulls Chloe to him and begins kissing her.

Her bedroom door opens suddenly and her father enters. 

"Chloe have you seen Le-

They jump apart but not soon enough. 

"Lex! Chloe!" He glares at them.

"Sir, I can explain" Lex tries.

"I don't want to hear it! Lex, go downstairs right now. I'll be down in a second."

Lex glances at Chloe then leaves the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Chloe I thought you were smarter than that! That's Lex Luthor. He has a new woman every five minutes. He doesn't care about you."

"You don't know him like I know him dad! He's not like that."

"I can't believe that my daughter is sleeping with my boss."

"I'm not sleeping with him! We just…. We really care about each other dad." 

"Whatever. Go down stairs right now."

"But dad-

"I said now Chloe!"

Chloe heads down the stairs as Gabe follows her. She sits down on the couch next to Lex. Lana walks in the front door.

"Lana!" Gabe yells, scaring Lana a little. "Do you know what time it is young lady?" 

Lana looks at her watch "Oops"

"Sit down Lana." When she doesn't move Gabe grabs her by the arm and pulls her toward the couch. He motions for Lex and Chloe to scoot over so Lana can sit in between them. Lana sits down.

"Now some one explain to me what the hell is going on here!"

"Gabe, calm down" Lex says.

Lana raises her hand.

"What Lana?" Gabe asks.

"Can I go to the bathroom." Lana asks nervously.

"No! There will be no more going to the bathroom for any of you." Gabe answers.

"But I have to go really bad" whines Lana.

"Too bad" replies Gabe. 

"I don't understand why I'm in trouble here." Lex says to Gabe.

Lana begins to squirm on the couch in attempt to relieve some of her discomfort. 

"Sometimes it helps if you hum." Chloe says to Lana. Lana closes her eyes and starts humming.

"Because I caught you and my **teenage** daughter making out in her bed room." Replies Gabe to Lex's question.

"Ooh, you got caught. Sorry to hear that." Says Lana.

"Yeah, he was totally freaked out." Chloe replies.

"I bet. Were you naked?" questions Lana.

"No, I would have died." Chloe answers.

"Me too." Lana says as she closes her eyes and begins to hum even louder.

"I don't see what the problem is. Your daughter is of the legal consent age." Lex states. 

Gabe starts to get annoyed by Lana's humming. "For God sakes Lana, go to the bathroom!"

"Thankyou!" Lana practically screams as she runs toward the bathroom almost knocking Gabe down as she went.

"You'll have to go upstairs, the one down here is broken."

Lana almost knocks him down again as she scrambles toward the stairs. 

"I'm not trough talking to you" Gabe yells after Lana. He focuses his attention back on Lex and Chloe. He points at Lex.

"I blame you for this." Gabe says to Lex.

"Be careful dad, don't get yourself fired. That's all we need now." Chloe warns.

"I don't think we have to worry about money Chloe, you're doing Lex Luthor."

"Dad!" screams Chloe, a little embarrassed.

"Sir, I would never sleep with daughter." Lex states as he jumps up from the couch.

"Never?" questions Chloe. He ignores her question but turns around to stare at her. "Chloe I would never fire your father over this. This is a personal matter. I never let my personal life interfere with my work."

"Damn straight this is a personal matter." Retorts Gabe.

Lana comes back down stairs. "Feel better?" asks Gabe.

"Oh yes, much better." Lana says as she plops down in the chair across from Chloe. "Did I miss anything good?" Lana asks Chloe. 

"Nope, except that Lex is never going to sleep with me." Replies Chloe.

"Oh really, can I bet money on that?" Lana and Chloe just laugh.

"Oh and Lana, where were you tonight?" Gabe questions.

"I told you I was out." Lana answers.

"With whom?" questions Gabe.

"It was just me." Lana replies.

"I bet Lana went out with Pete." Snarks Chloe. "Lana likes Pete." Chloe teases. "She wants to kiss his face." 

"Shut up!" says Lana as she throws a pillow at Chloe. "At least I don't like Lex Luthor."

"Good! Because he is mine!" says Chloe as she throws the pillow back to Lana.

"This is ridiculous! I'm out of here." Says Lex as he gets up and heads for the door. "Bye Chloe, I'll call you later." 

"We are not finished here" yells Gabe as he follows Lex to the door.

"Yes we are! I'll see you at work tomorrow." Lex leaves.

Gabe returns to the living room. "You're both grounded, go up stairs!"

"What?" questions Lana.

"That's not fair!" screams Chloe.

"And I forbid you to see Lex anymore!" yells Gabe.

"But dad!" 

"That's my decision and it's final! Now go to your room." Says Gabe.

"Fine!" yells Chloe and she stomps up the stairs to her room and slams the door. Let her dad try to stop her from seeing Lex. Love will always find a way. 


	2. ch 2

AN: Here's ch 2! Sorry it's so short! I promise the next one will be longer. Well enjoy!

Ch 2

The next day at the Torch office, Chloe is typing away at her keyboard. Lex enters. He walks up behind her with a cup of coffee in hand. He wraps his arms around her and sets the coffee down next to her.

"Hey beautiful." Lex whispers in Chloe's ear.

"Hi Lex." Chloe turns to face him. They lock lips briefly.

"I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble last night." Comments Lex.

"Oh, it's ok, it was totally worth it. Thanks for the coffee" says Chloe as she takes a sip.

"How long are you grounded for and you're welcome." Replies Lex.

"I can't go anywhere for a week." 

"That's not so bad." Answers Lex.

"I haven't told you the worse part. My dad forbade me to see you anymore."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'll talk to him." Lex says.

"I think he just needs some time to cool off." Chloe answers.

"I really do want to respect his wishes."

"My dad can be such a pain sometimes."

"He just wants what's best for you Chloe. Besides, at least he cares. I can't ever remember my dad giving a rip about anything I did. Just as long as I didn't tarnish the family name."

"I'm sorry Lex."

"Don't worry about it Chloe. Quite frankly I don't really want to talk about your dad or my dad right now." Lex says with a sexy smile. He leans in for a kiss. He moves his lips over hers. She breaks the kiss.

"Lex, we can't do this here…" Chloe says.

He nods understandingly.

"…when the couch is far more comfortable." She raises her eyebrows at him. He smirks. 

They run toward the couch. Chloe makes a little detour to shut the door. She runs to Lex. He takes her in his arms and gently lays her on the couch. He is on top of her. They start to kiss passionately. His tongue enters her mouth as he places a hand on her knee. His other arm is wrapped around her as he tenderly cradles her. Her arms are locked around his neck as their tongues duel. They finally break the kiss to breathe. He kisses the shell of her ear. "Oh Lex." She moans. 

"Thanks a lot for coming to see me." Says Chloe sarcastically. "Now I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day." 

"Is that a bad thing?" questions Lex with a deep, sexy voice. He pushes his hand under her shirt and runs his smooth fingers over her flat stomach. "Lex!" she cries. She can't help but to arch off the couch into his touch. 

"Lex, can I ask you something?" says Chloe, trying to get focused on what she was about to say.

"Hmm" he replies as he kisses that spot right behind her ear.

"Umm…..Did you umm…." Chloe is finding it hard to speak with Lex's lips all over her. "Did you mean what you said last night?" she finally gets the question out.

He stops kissing her. "About what?"

"About, you know…" she starts blushing "…about never sleeping with me."

"Chloe. We just started this relationship and you're already thinking about intimacy. I know where your mind is." He says jokingly.

"Lex." She is blushing even harder now. "I've just been thinking about certain things and-"

he cuts her off "Are you a virgin Chloe?" 

She is silent and she avoids eye contact.

"Ah, I see." He replies to his own question. "Chloe I think that we should just enjoy getting to know each other a little better. You know, no pressure."

"Yes, no pressure." She agrees. "but one day I hope that you and I can……well you know."

"I know. I just think that we should take things slow. It's a big decision that shouldn't be taken lightly." Says Lex.

"You're starting to sound like my dad." Says Chloe jokingly. 

"Oh yeah, would your dad do this?" He pushes her back down to the couch as he begins to assault her neck with his mouth.

"Lex!" Chloe starts giggling loudly. He moves his lips to hers to silence her. They get so caught up in making out they don't even hear the door open. Clark walks in.

"Chloe, I need you to…." Clark stops when he sees Chloe sprawled out on the couch with Lex on top of her as they do the tongue tango. 

They both jump to their feet at the sound of Clark's voice. They get tangled up and almost fall over. 

"Oh, um sorry." Says Clark as he tries to hide his embarrassment. 

After a moment of painful, uncomfortable silence Lex speaks up. "I must be going." He straightens his tie as he says "I'll see you later." He kisses Chloe goodbye and leaves. "Bye Lex." She smiles to herself.

"Did you need something Clark." She turns her attention to him.

"Chloe, what the heck are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, making out with Lex HERE, where anyone could just walk in and catch you."

"I'm sorry Clark, but I didn't know I needed your permission to kiss my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend Chloe. You're just his…." He stops himself.

"His what?" she looks at him angrily. "His what Clark. I think you're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you two?"

"Because Lex and I have what you and Lana could never have."

Clark just nods and storms out of the office. Chloe realizes right way that she's hurt his feelings and guilt over comes her.

"Nice job Sullivan" she mumbles to herself. 

Lana walks in. "Hey Chloe."

"Hi Lana! You'd better watch out, I'm on a roll today. First my dad and now Clark. And hey, it's only 2:30 and I still have plenty of friends I haven't pissed off yet!" 

"Wow" is all Lana can manage to say.

"Sorry, I didn't me to go off on you like that."

"It's ok. Is something wrong? You want to talk about it?" Lana asks sympathetically.

"Maybe later." Replies Chloe.

"What happened between you and Clark?" questions Lana.

"Nothing. I just let my mouth run away from me again."

"I just saw him in the hallway and he looks pretty upset." Lana comments.

"I'll talk to him later." Chloe says.

"That's a good idea. We're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Lana says.

"What happened?" inquires Chloe.

"Clark found out about Pete and me the hard way. He walked in on one of our make out sessions."

"Yeah, Clark is bad about that." Chloe says with a smirky laugh. "You'd think he'd learn to knock."

"But then again, he was practically raised in a barn." Snarks Lana. "I don't know, I just feel bad that he had to find out that way."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like." Says Chloe in a low voice.

"Tell me something happy!" demands Lana. "I need to hear some good news!"

"Well…um.. lets see." Chloe thinks for a second. "Oh yeah, Lex and I had 'the talk'"

"And?" pries Lana.

Chloe just smiles.

"Oh I see." She laughs. "And when is this glorious event going to take place?" 

"Not for a while" admits Chloe. "Lex wants to take things slow." 

"Really?" asks Lana very surprised. "Lex Luthor wants to take it slow with a girl. That's unheard of."

"I know! I guess he just doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"He must really care about you. I think he just wants you to be sure." Retorts Lana.

"But I am sure! I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Answers Chloe.

"Did you tell him that?" questions Lana.

"Um, no. I didn't want to push it. Besides, maybe Lex is right. We should get to know each other better." Chloe says.

"Are you nervous?"

Chloe is a bit shocked at Lana's question. "Yeah, a little." She replies. "but I mean, who isn't their first time?" 

"I guess everyone is." Admits Lana.

"Do you think that you and Pete will ever…..you know?"

"Chloe, just one question, if you can't even say the word then how are you going to do it?" 

Chloe starts to blush. "I can say it."

"Fine then go ahead."

Chloe just starts giggling. "I can't say it now with you staring at me! You're putting too much pressure on me!"

"And in answer to your question, no I don't think that Pete and I will have 'sex' anytime soon." Says Lana as she proves to Chloe that she can say the word.

"This is so weird! I used to be able to say it anytime but now that I might actually do it. I don't know. It's just weird!" says Chloe.

They both laugh.

"I have to go. If my dad makes it home before me then just tell him I'm studying at the library." Instructs Chloe.

"Would that be the Lex library on Luthor Street? Lana snarks. Chloe gives her a look.

"I'll see ya later. Bye"

"Bye Chloe!" 

AN: I know it's not the best ch but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. There is a possibility of some smut in the future. Well anyways, tell me what you think!

Ch 3 coming soon. 


	3. ch 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Ok, this fic is taking a serious turn. This ch is not very funny. But I promise that it will end as a comedy. Anyway, I hope you like this ch.

Ch 3

Chloe goes to the mansion. She enters Lex's office without even knocking.

"Hey Lex!" says Chloe cheerfully as she bursts into Lex's office. "How's it goin…." She stops when she sees Lionel.

"What the hell? Does anyone knock anymore? You'd think that as much as I pay these people they could keep the unwanted out!" says Lionel in a rage. 

"Then how did you get in?" mumbles Lex.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." Chloe tires to apologize. "I'm just going to go." She turns to leave.

"No, Chloe wait! Please stay." Lex turns to face his father. "My father and I are finished."

"No we aren't Lex!" yells Lionel. He looks at Chloe "Now be a good girl and get the hell out."

"Hey! Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Lex yells at his father. 

"Really, I can just wait out here." Says Chloe, trying to escape.

"Please stay Chloe." Lex walks over to her. "I really want you to stay."

Lionel looks at them with a shocked expression. "Are you two sleeping together or something?" 

"No!" yells Chloe.

"What if we are? It's none of your business anyway." Lex answers coolly. Chloe gives Lex a hard look for his arrogance.

"Oh honestly Lex, are you going to jump into bed with everything that walks through that door?" Lionel throws an arm toward the door to emphasize his point. "Besides, she's not who you think she is." Lionel gives Chloe a look.

"Get out of my house now!" orders Lex.

"Fine, I'll leave. But don't forget what happened the last time you fell in love. Need I remind you what excellent taste you have in women?"

"Leave Now!" yells Lex so loudly that it even startles Chloe.

Lex and Chloe move away from the door so he can pass. Lionel gives them a smug look as he walks by them. Once Lionel is gone, Lex begins to speak.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Says Lex without even looking at her.

"It's ok Lex." She hugs him. Lex is still shaking with anger. He wonders why he lets him father get to him so much. 'Does it really matter what he thinks of me?' Lex thinks to himself. He holds Chloe close to him as he tries to repress all thoughts of his father. "Don't listen to him Chloe. He doesn't know anything about us. He's just a heartless man who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." Whispers Chloe. He places his head on her shoulder. This is what he needs right now, to be close to someone who cares. When he was younger he would run to his mother after his many confrontations with his father. She would hold him in her arms and tell him not to listen to his father. She would try to convince him that his father wasn't always right. Though Lex knows in his heart that his mother's words are true, it is still nice to hear them. Even if he has to say them himself. 

Chloe remains silent for a few moments so she can get her thoughts together. Lex pulls back so he can see her face. "What's wrong?" he questions. Lex can always tell when Chloe has something that she needs to share with him.

"Lex, I need to talk to you about something." Says Chloe, not exactly sure where to start.

"What is it?" questions Lex sympathetically. 

"I think we should sit down." Chloe leads him to the couch and they sit down. She tells him about the deal she made with Lionel. She also tells him how she tried to break the deal, and how that had only caused Lionel to threaten her. 

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this." Says Lex finally.

"I'm sorry Lex. I wanted to tell you so badly. But I was just…..ashamed of what I had done. I know what I did was stupid."

"Damn straight." Lex jumps up and starts pacing. "It was even more stupid of you to think that you could get away with it. Chloe, no one ever manages to get out of a deal with my father, not even professionals." Lex rubs his forehead.

"I'm sorry Lex. That's all I know what to say." Chloe walks over to him. "What do you want me to say Lex? I know I screwed up!" He stares at her. She is on the brink of tears. There is only need and want in her eyes. He can't stand to stay mad at her for more than a second, especially not when she needs him so much.

"It's ok. I'll protect you Chloe, you have my word. There is no way he is going to leave you alone now that he knows we're together."

"I figured." Chloe remarks.

"Come here." Lex pulls her into a tight embrace. "We'll figure this out together, somehow. In the meantime just try to lay low." She pulls back.

"Ok Lex. Thanks for everything." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her. 

"Bye Lex." Chloe leaves. There has never been anyone in his life that he loves more than Chloe Sullivan. Lex makes a vow to get his father if he ever does anything to hurt his precious lover. 

Later that day Chloe is in the Torch office. It's late and she is putting the paper to bed. Lionel walks in. Chloe doesn't even look up from her computer.

"What are you doing here so late?" says Chloe with a smile until she looks up to see Lionel. "What do you want?" says Chloe in a smug tone.

"Who do you think you are Miss Sullivan? Do you think you can just go around and do whatever the hell you want? Well you're wrong Chloe. You must learn that there are consequences for your actions." Lionel leans down so that he is face to face with Chloe. "You **will** stop seeing my son." Lionel orders in a demanding tone.

"Or what?" questions Chloe, not letting her fear show in her voice.

"Or you'll regret it." Answers Lionel.

"I'm not afraid of you." Says Chloe, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"You may be safe from me, but what about your friends? I'd hate to see something happen to one of them. Or what about your father? What if he had an accident at work one day? Wouldn't that just be tragic?"

"I can't believe you're threatening me." She says in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"You'd better not anyone I care about or I'll-

"Well stop seeing Lex and nothing bad will happen." Lionel cuts her off. He stands up and begins to walk toward the door.

"Why do you have such a big problem with out relationship?"

"Oh come on Chloe! I know you don't honestly care about him. You had a file on him. This is probably a research strategy."

Chloe jumps to her feet. "What do you know about caring for anyone? I really care about Lex, can't you just him be happy for him once. All of his life you've tried to screw everything up for him! Can't you just let it be?!" Chloe is practically screaming at this point.

Lionel grabs her by the arm and points a finger in her face. "You will stop seeing Lex or I'll make sure you pay!" Chloe winces as he tightens his grip. With every word he shakes her a little. "I'm a very dangerous person Chloe! Don't mess with me. Do you understand me Miss Sullivan?" He tightens his grip until she finally screams out "Yes!" Chloe tries to jerk her arm free. "Good." Says Lionel as he finally releases her arm. Chloe rubs her arm. She knows that she is going to have a bruise tomorrow. Lionel begins to walk out of the room. When he reaches the door he turns to her. "Oh and the sooner you take care of this the better." Lionel gives her an evil grin as he walks out the door. Chloe begins to realize what she's gotten herself into. Chloe goes home and deliberates all night over what Lionel said to her. She is really scared that Lionel is going to do something to one of her loved ones. She really cares about Lex but she doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. She realizes that someone is going to get hurt either way. Chloe thinks back to how she got herself into this mess. 'Damn you Lionel Luthor' thinks Chloe. She finally reaches a decision.

The next day Chloe goes to see Lex. She composes herself and walks into his office.

"Hey sweetheart." Lex walks over to her. He tries to kiss her but she turns her head.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Her voice comes out weaker than she intends. She avoids eye contact with him.

"Chloe, is this about my dad?" questions Lex, he is very concerned.

"He came to see me yesterday. Lex, he said that he is going to hurt my friends or my dad if don't stop seeing you." Chloe sighs. "I just think that we should put our relationship on hold until he calms down. Please Lex, I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Chloe, if we comply then we are just letting my father win." Lex snaps.

"Do you have a better idea?" Chloe answers in a harsh tone. When he doesn't say anything she turns to leave. He grabs her by the arm. "Ow!" yells Chloe. She realizes that it's the same arm that Lionel grabbed the night before. 

"What wrong Chloe?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She tries to pull her arm back. 

"No, let me see." He pushes her jacket off her shoulder just enough so he can see the bruise on her arm. "Oh my God! Did my father do this?" questions Lex.

"Lex please, just stay away from me." Chloe pushes away from him and leaves. All Lex can do is watch her walk out the door. Lex makes himself a promise to make his father pay for all of this. No one hurts his Chloe.

Ch 4 coming soon! 


End file.
